Foot Soldier
Foot Soldier is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the basic class for the zombies armed with a paintball gun, which is useful for taking out single plants, and a high damage ZPG, useful for taking out rooted plants. The Foot Soldier is easy to pick and play, making him a good class for beginners, yet in the hands of a skilled player, he becomes a force to be reckoned with and a menace at almost any range. Description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. Variants *Camo Ranger *Super Commando *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Arctic Trooper *Sky Trooper *Centurion *Park Ranger (GW2 only) *Scuba Soldier (GW2 only) Primary weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Foot Soldier. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 84.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 74.7. *The base long range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at long range is 65.3. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Strategies The Foot Soldier's main advantage is his versatility. At close range, his weapon is extremely damaging, with the Zombie Stink Cloud to aid his retreat. When things get rough, Rocket Jumping following a landing with a ZPG can catch his opponent off guard, and in most cases, vanquish them. The player can also choose Rocket Jumping to a near high point and attack the plant from above, causing confusion for some moment. However, try to stay out of side of Chompers, unless your Rocket Jump is ready and there's a roof nearby, in which case, bait the Chomper, Rocket Jump to the roof, and vanquish the Chomper. Since the latter's weapon is melee-based, it will be rendered completely helpless. The Foot Soldier also makes for a good sniper, as the Z-1 Assault Blaster has an accurate crosshair. He also deals good damage at long range. Furthermore, his ZPG can instantly take out an unaware plant. His Zombie Stink Cloud, when aiming up and jumping, goes a decent distance so it can be used to cover objectives when the Soldier is far away. He can also use it to flank himself since the Stink Cloud obscures vision. However, what makes him a capable sniper is his Rocket Jump. It gives the Soldier the highest boost in height, surpassing the Peashooter's Hyper. This makes it common for Soldiers to appear on rooftops, so plants should always keep one eye on the sky, or else they will be vanquished quickly. However, the Foot Soldier has a few flaws to go with his numerous advantages. His primary weapon is somewhat inaccurate up close, and that multiple plants can quickly overwhelm him. His Rocket Jump only gives one height boost, so if the player accidentally slides down, it'll be 20 seconds before they can jump back up again. The ZPG, while very powerful, has a lot of startup time, making it not the best choice in close quarters. His Zombie Stink Cloud, while flanking his position, also covers his and his teammates' vision. Nonetheless, the Foot Soldier's pros outshine his cons, and he is considered a very good character by a lot of players. As the Foot Soldier The Foot Soldier has a devastating instant kill explosive, the ZPG. This weapon is best used for dispatching of rooted plants, such as Sunflowers or Peashooters using their Sunbeam, Pea Gatling, or even Cacti using their drones. The Zombie Stink Cloud is best used for covering major objectives, making it harder for plants to defend them, as well as escaping a tight situation. Use Rocket Jump to gain vantage points by supporting your teammates while also making yourself a small target. The best use for the Foot Soldier is to provide support by vanquishing rooted plants from afar. In Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits, the Foot Soldier should sometimes use its stink cloud on annoying Spawnable Plants at a distance (such as the Bamboo Shoot and the Scaredy-shroom) as it temporarily disables the Spawnable Plants allowing the zombie team to pass. Be sure to also keep on the lookout for Cactus drones to shoot them down in order to prevent any lethal Corn Strikes from being performed against your team. Against the Foot Soldier The main counters for the Foot Soldier are Peashooters and Cacti. Peashooters can use Hyper to quickly get to vantage points before the Foot Soldier and has enough offensive potential to hold its own in one-on-one fight against the Foot Soldier. Cactus can snipe the Foot Soldier at long range, setup cover against him and attack him with drones or even drop Potato Mines where the Foot Soldier will land when Rocket Jumping. Gallery FootZoldierZombie.png|Promotion art 10346511 10152178153443214 473113297748337893 n.jpg|Another image of the Foot Soldier PvZ Gamescom 01 WM.png|Foot Soldier making a getaway Peashooter using Pea Gatling to faces a Soldier Zombie.jpg|A Foot Soldier facing a Peashooter using its Pea Gatling ability FZZABILITY.png|Abilities Soldier Pack.png|Foot Soldier's Level Pack FootSoldierPossibleConceptArts.jpg|Concept arts of variants of the Foot Soldier (posted on EA's website) Confirmed Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Foot Soldier found on Justin Weibe's twitter FootSoldierGWToy.jpg|Foot Soldier figure Foot Soldier Stickerbook entry.png|Foot Soldier's Stickerbook entry Customization All hats.jpg|All hats All facial hairs.jpg|All facial hairs All accessories.jpg|All accessories All gestures.jpg|All gestures All skins.jpg|All weapon skins Videos Foot Soldier Variants Guide|Foot Soldier Zombie variants PvZ Garden Warfare Foot Soldier Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia *Foot Soldier is missing a shoe just like Engineer and Scientist. All-Star is currently the only Zombie class that has both shoes on. **If the player looks closely, the stock of the gun is a boot. This boot might be the one missing from the zombie's foot. *Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump could be a reference to Team Fortress 2's Soldier, which can also launch himself into the air using a rocket. *Originally Foot Soldier was going to be a swat zombie but was changed due to not being "funny enough" as quoted by Justin Wiebe. *Foot Soldier has the most Super Rare character variants, a total of four. *There is a glitch that the Foot Soldier can do with the ZPG. If the Foot Soldier launches his ZPG just before a Chomper comes out of his Burrow and eats him, he has a chance to vanquish the Chomper while it's about to eat him, leaving the Chomper vanquished and the Foot Soldier alive. The ZPG must be timed at the exact right time for it to work. Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class